MR & MRS QUEEN
by Rosace76
Summary: Après avoir lutté pendant plus de 6 ans contre leurs sentiments, Oliver & Felicity se sont enfin mariés dans le plus grand secret lors du mariage de leurs amis Barry et Iris. Ce soir, ils célèbrent leur union, entourés de leur famille et de leurs amis.


**_Voici un autre OS concernant notre couple, basé sur l'épisode 6X09._**

 ** _Un énorme merci à tous vos commentaires et à votre accueil que vous avez réservé à mon premier OS._**

 ** _Espère que celui-ci vous plaira autant que le premier._**

 ** _Et, Merci à toi Delicity pour tes précieux conseils et de ton aide._**

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

 _Déjà une semaine...cela faisait déjà une semaine que Felicity et moi, étions mariés._

 _Et, ce soir, nous allions célébrer notre union, entourés de notre famille et de nos amis. Seuls, manquaient à l'appel Barry & Iris, retenus eux aussi, par leur fête. Une autre personne manquait à l'appel, Walter...mon ancien beau-père qui m'avait aidé afin que QC reste dans la famille._

 _Théa avait loué un hôtel avec 150 chambres pour loger tous les invités et s'était chargée de la décoration de la salle de réception. Elle avait fait un superbe travail._

 _Je discutais avec Théa et William en attendant l'arrivée de Felicity. J'étais anxieux...cela se voyait car je n'arrêtais pas de jouer avec mes mains et mon alliance. La raison ? Felicity qui n'était toujours pas arrivée. Mais que faisait-elle ? Je savais qu'elle était avec ses parents mais son absence commençait à devenir pesante. Sa présence me manquait._

 _Théa tentait de me rassurer d'un air amusé, en me disant que je ne craignais rien...que j'étais déjà marié. Elle me reprocha même de l'avoir fait dans son dos. Je me justifiai en lui disant que cela c'était décidé à la dernière minute et qu'elle était encore à l'hôpital. Et puis, c'est Felicity qui m'a fait sa demande, après avoir refusé la mienne, lors de la réception donnée par Barry et Iris, juste avant leur mariage. Je n'aurais jamais cru ce jour possible._

 _John vint à notre rencontre et pria d'excuser Lyla, retenue à l'ARGUS pour une mission urgente._

 _\- Je comprends, lui dis-je, les missions de l'Argus passent avant les mariages._

 _\- Oui...mais elle ne voulait manquer celui-là pour rien au monde, me confia-t-il. Félicitations, mon vieux...alors où est Felicity ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, lui répondis-je. Donna a dit qu'elle avait des projets, mais...finis-je par lui dire tout en me retournant._

 _A ce moment-là, Felicity fît son entrée, entourée de ses parents. Elle portait une jolie robe en dentelles écrue. Elle était si belle, si radieuse, si souriante. Je la regardai avec amour, comme je l'avais fait le jour du mariage de John. Mais, ce jour-là, elle était accompagnée de Ray. Elle posa les yeux sur moi. Et, je me suis senti rassuré. Nos yeux parlaient pour nous, comme dans la plupart du temps. Des fois, nous arrivions à nous comprendre, rien qu'en nous regardant. J'avais l'impression que, dans certains cas, elle lisait en moi, comme dans un livre ouvert._

 _Je m'avançai vers elle. Felicity me confia que Donna souhaitait soigner leur entrée puisque nous n'avions pas fait de cérémonie traditionnelle. Sa mère me souhaita la bienvenue dans la famille en m'appelant "fiston" en me prenant dans ses bras. Cela me fit sourire. Noah lui demanda de nous laisser tranquille pour notre jour._

 _Je tendis une main à Felicity pour l'éloigner de ses parents qui commençaient à se chamailler._

 _Je sais...c'était stupide...mais bon...je ne voulais pas que l'on gâche notre soirée qui ne faisait que commencer._

 _Felicity me dit que si je regrettais de l'avoir épousé...et bien, que c'était trop tard pour changer d'avis._

 _Comment regretter de l'avoir fait ? Je ne le regretterais jamais...j'avais perdu assez de temps pour lui avouer mes sentiments...Je l'interrompis pour lui dire que je le ferai...que je l'épouserais sans hésiter une seconde. Elle porta sa main à ma joue en me disant "alors tu m'aimes vraiment...". Bien sûr que je l'aimais, et ce depuis le premier jour où je l'ai vu à son bureau, même si, à ce moment-là, je ne m'en rendais pas vraiment compte. Puis, je me penchai vers elle pour l'embrasser. Notre baiser fut interrompu par des applaudissements._

 _La fête avait commencé, les invités parlaient, dansaient, buvaient. De notre côté, nous avions rejoints nos voisins quand nous vivions à Ivy Town. Ils nous confiaient qu'ils aimeraient bien que nous retournions là-bas, mais étant maire de Star City, cela serait compliqué. Et, je leur révélai que Star City, c'était chez nous. Bien qu'à Ivy Town, Felicity et moi avions passé nos plus merveilleux mois, loin de Star City._

 _Peu après, me retrouvant seul, Quentin vint à ma rencontre._

 _\- Toutes mes félicitations, M. le Maire, me félicita-t-il en me tendant la main que je lui serrai avec plaisir._

 _\- Oliver...Pour vous, ce sera toujours Oliver, lui rétorquai-je._

 _Il me tendit une petite boîte noire. Je lui pris des mains et l'ouvris. Dans cette boîte, il y avait une montre. Il me confia que son père lui avait donné le jour de son mariage. Sous l'effet de l'émotion, je lui fis comprendre que je ne pouvais pas accepter. Il me révéla, qu'un soir, comme celui-là, j'aurais dû avoir, au moins l'un de mes parents, près de moi. J'étais ému par ses dires et le remerciai en le prenant dans mes bras._

 _C'était certain, j'aurais tant voulu que mes parents soient présents...qu'ils voient l'homme que je suis devenu...qu'ils voient la femme merveilleuse qui fait partie de ma vie depuis plus de 6 ans, qui m'a toujours soutenu, malgré les choix que j'ai fait, les bons comme les mauvais. Elle a toujours été là...même quand l'équipe m'avait abandonné après la défaite de Dhark, elle était restée à mes côtés...malgré notre rupture...malgré le fait que je lui ai mentis pour William._

 _Elle a toujours cru en moi. Elle avait éveillé en moi des sentiments inconnus...elle avait fait à nouveau mon cœur...elle m'a sorti des ténèbres dans lesquelles je m'étais noyé...la lumière sur mon chemin..._

 _Et Quentin ? Qui aurait imaginer, un jour, que mes relations avec lui s'améliorèrent ? Lui, qui au début de mon retour m'en faisait voir des vertes et des pas mûres ? Il m'a même fait arrêter deux fois..._

 _La fête continuait de battre son plein, tout le monde avait l'air heureux et de s'amuser. Je balayais la salle du regard quand je vis le gâteau arriver, Felicity m'entraina vers la table et prit un malin à plaisir à m'en donner un bout sans tacher ma veste, ce qui je dois bien le dire est un vrai miracle. Tout le monde rigola et ce fut l'heure du lancer du bouquet de la mariée, ce dernier fut rattrapé au vol par Curtis, malgré une lutte acharnée avec Donna. Les discours de félicitations se succédèrent, les uns après les autres, et à cet instant je réalisai que j'étais vraiment entouré de gens qui tenaient à moi. Ce constat me bouleversa, moi qui pensais finir ma vie, seul...dans la "Cave Arrow". Je me sentis tout à coup tiré vers l'avant C'était ma femme qui m'entraînait sur la piste de danse afin d'ouvrir le bal. Moi, qui n'étais pas un fana de danse, j'étais servi...mais ce soir, j'avais envie de faire lui plaisir._

 _\- Tu ne me sors pas ta phrase "Tu me connais, je ne danse pas", me dit Felicity en rigolant._

 _Je la regardai en souriant à mon tour et glissai à son oreille._

 _\- Ce soir est un soir particulier Mme Queen...et si...on s'éclipsait de notre fête, lui proposai-je. J'ai très envie de vous avoir...rien qu'à moi. Je lui déposai un baiser au creux de celle-ci._

 _\- Et, tu es certain que notre présence ne soit plus utile ? me demanda-t-elle d'un petit air coquin. Et puis, on risque de s'apercevoir que nous avons disparu...il ne faudrait pas déclencher une alerte à l'argus..._

 _\- Tant pis, je prends le risque...de t'enlever...loin de cette foule...je ne te veux rien qu'à moi ce soir..._

 _Je la pris, alors, par la taille et l'emmenai vers la sortie de cette salle où il y avait un peu trop de monde à mon goût. Mais, avant de franchir la porte, je jetai un coup d'œil rapide autour de nous afin de m'assurer que personne nous ne voyaient prendre la fuite. Main dans la main, nous traversâmes un immense couloir pour arriver jusqu'à un ascenseur._

 _Avant que Felicity n'ait pu réagir, je la poussai à l'intérieur puis la plaqua contre la paroi pour l'embrasser fougueusement._

 _\- Je vous aime tellement Felicity Smoak, lui grognai-je sensuellement et amoureusement._

 _\- Non, Queen...Felicity Queen, me susurra-t-elle contre mes lèvres. Tu as déjà oublié ?_

 _\- Non...Pas du tout, lui répondis-je avant de l'embarquer dans un baiser passionné._

 _J'interrompis notre étreinte car l'ascenseur allait s'ouvrir sur notre étage et je pris à nouveau sa main pour sortir en premier. Tout en gardant, sa main dans la mienne, je la conduisis jusqu'à notre chambre._

 _Arrivés devant la porte, je l'ouvris et me penchai pour prendre Felicity dans mes bras._

 _\- Mais, que fais-tu ? me demanda-t-elle surprise par mon geste._

 _\- La tradition veut que le marié porte sa femme dans ses bras, afin de passer la porte, le jour de leur nuit de noce, lui répondis-je en l'embrassant. Et je ne veux pas manquer cette tradition._

 _Toujours dans mes bras, nous passâmes la porte de notre chambre nuptiale, je la reposai doucement au sol et l'embrassai langoureusement._

 _Notre chambre nuptiale s'ouvrit sur une immense pièce luxueusement meublée, avec un grand lit à baldaquin. La chambre était baignée par le clair de lune, accompagnée de quelques bougies posées sur une commode. De grandes fenêtres avec des voilages d'un rouge très clair coordonnés aux couleurs des coussins moelleux posés dessus. Une cheminée trônait au coin de la pièce avec, également, des bougies posées. Sur une table, nous attendait du champagne._

 _Une fois, dans notre chambre, je me débarrassai de ma veste et défis mon nœud papillon. J'ôtai également mes chaussures et mes chaussettes. Pris de remords, enfin presque, j'envoyai un message rapide à Dig afin de prendre des nouvelles de William. "Dig...William va bien ? Embrasses-le pour nous...à demain"._

 _La réponse ne se fît pas attendre "N'inquiète pas…tout va bien…profitez bien de votre soirée…à demain"._

 _Felicity semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Je m'approchai tout doucement près d'elle et l'attrapai par la taille. Je la sentis sursauter à mon contact et se raidir l'espace d'une seconde, puis elle se détendit dans mes bras._

 _\- Je suis désolé, lui soufflai-je dans le creux de l'oreille...je ne voulais pas te faire peur...puis je lui déposai un doux baiser dans son cou. Tout va bien, mon amour ?_

 _Felicity se retourna pour se lover dans mes bras et me déposa un léger baiser dans le creux de mon cou. Elle me répondit un petit "oui" dans le creux de l'oreille. Mais, tout à coup, je ne savais pourquoi, la conversation avec Quentin me revint en mémoire. Elle m'avait fait penser à mes parents. Je resserrai alors, mon étreinte dans ses bras et poussai un soupir. Felicity se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi. Elle se dégagea de mes bras et me regarda._

 _\- Oliver, tout va bien ? me demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Dis-moi..._

 _\- Euh... rien...c'est Quentin...lui répondis-je...il..._

 _Elle me regarda d'un air surpris et interrogateur._

 _-euh...il...il m'a offert une montre que son père lui avait donné le jour de son mariage...et il m'a parlé de mes parents...j'aurais tellement aimé qu'ils soient là, aujourd'hui...qu'ils voient que l'Oliver d'aujourd'hui n'est plus le même que celui d'hier...c'est bête...qu'ils voient à quel point, j'ai changé...enfin que tu m'as changé... lui révélai-je en baissant la tête_

 _\- Ils le savent Oliver...je suis sûre qu'ils étaient là, ce soir, avec nous...tenta-t-elle de me rassurer. Je suis certaine que de là où ils sont...ils sont fiers de toi...et non...c'est pas bête...c'est juste normal..._

 _Elle rapprocha doucement son visage du mien et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis m'enlaça de ses bras._

 _\- Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour que tu te sentes mieux, me demanda-t-elle._

 _\- Rien...enfin si, continue simplement de me serrer dans tes bras...comme tu le fais maintenant, lui répondis-je._

 _Elle se blottit un peu plus contre moi. Je lui glissai un "merci" dans le creux de son oreille et lui déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. C'est dingue comme cette femme avait le don de me rassurer._

 _Une fois, rasséréné, je me défis de son étreinte pour me diriger vers la table où se trouvait la bouteille de champagne._

 _\- Une coupe, ça te tente ? lui demandai-je. Elle me répondit un "oui" de la tête._

 _Pendant que je l'ouvris et nous servis, Felicity retira ses chaussures et je l'entendis marmonner dans ses moustaches que celles-ci lui faisait mal et qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait écouté sa mère. Je souriais intérieurement._

 _Toute souriante, Felicity s'approcha de moi et je lui tendis une coupe de champagne. Nous trinquions nos verres "A nous". Nous buvions tranquillement tout en nous regardant._

 _"Cela fait des heures, depuis qu'elle était apparue, à la soirée, dans cette robe somptueuse, que je meurs d'envie de lui enlever" pensai-je tout en la regardant, en même temps, perdu dans mes pensées. Je me mis à fixer ses lèvres très tentantes en léchant les miennes. Elle me fit un sourire ravageur dont elle seule avait le secret. Alors, sans rien dire, je lui pris la coupe de sa main et reposai toutes les deux sur la table. Du bout des doigts, j'effleurai son cou, puis ses cheveux que je repoussai de chaque côté de sa tête. Alors, je me rapprochai d'elle et l'entourai en collant mon corps au sien._

 _Ses yeux bleus fixaient mes lèvres dans l'attente d'un baiser. Elle essaya d'attraper mes lèvres, mais je me décalai pour venir mordiller son cou afin de déposer une petite tâche rouge. Je goutai sa peau avec ma langue pour la rendre folle. Je l'entendis pousser un soupir. Puis, je remontai vers mes lèvres le creux de son oreille en lui donnant un baiser._

 _\- Tu n'imagines même pas ce que je vais te faire, mon amour...Tu vas me supplier d'arrêter, lui murmurai-je...j'ai tellement envie de toi depuis que je t'ai vu, faire ton entrée._

 _Faisant courir mes mains sur le satin de sa robe, je glissai celles-ci dans son dos pour faire descendre la fermeture éclair tout doucement comme pour la faire languir. Puis, je les remontai sur ses épaules et fis glisser sa robe à ses pieds. Je me penchai sur elle pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Alors, Felicity commença à déboutonner ma chemise qu'elle fit glisser, également, sur le sol, tout en me caressant le torse ainsi que les bras._

 _\- Tu es tellement belle, lui dis-je. Et tellement délicieuse ce soir._

 _Je pris possession, à nouveau de ses lèvres, la soulevai dans mes bras et l'emmenai vers le lit en la déposant délicatement. Sans interrompre notre baiser, je m'allongeai doucement auprès d'elle et l'attira par les hanches contre moi._

 _\- J'espère que notre nuit de noce sera aussi merveilleuse que notre première nuit, lui dis-je dans le creux de l'oreille._

 _\- C'est une proposition, Monsieur Queen, me répondit-elle en souriant._

 _Je me penchai sur elle et enfouis mon visage dans son cou que j'embrassai. Je remontai lentement jusqu'à ton oreille et j'en mordillai sensuellement le lobe. Je l'entendis gémir de plaisir. Enfin, j'arrivai à ses lèvres que j'embrassai avec passion. Je rendis notre baiser plus intense en immisçant ma langue dans sa bouche et en cherchant la sienne. Notre baiser devint de plus en plus intense. A bout de souffle, nous le brisâmes. Je détachai mes lèvres des siennes. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de reprendre sa respiration, ma bouche était dans son cou et je la sentis frissonner sous mes caresses de ma langue. Puis, mes mains exploraient son ventre remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine. Sa respiration s'accélérait signe qu'elle se réveillait sous mes caresses. Mes lèvres descendirent le long de son cou, puis sa poitrine. Ma langue plongea sous le bonnet de son soutien-gorge, tandis que je caressais avec un des seins de ma main. Cette dernière quitta sa poitrine pour descendre le long de son corps pour arriver à sa cuisse. Je m'arrêtai à l'élastique de sa culotte. Je sentis ma femme se tendre à ce contact. Puis, je continuai ma torture pour descendre ma main le long de sa jambe pour aller jusqu'à la cheville pour remonter sur sa cuisse. Lentement, mes doigts effleurent le bas de son ventre en dessinant des cercles sur sa peau. Je glissai ma main sous sa culotte où je caressai doucement son sexe. Elle accéléra sa respiration. Je remontai ma main à l'extérieur pour faire lui enlever. Puis, j'écartai ses cuisses pour reprendre ma torture et insérai un doigt, ce qui la fit gémir. Je commençai par faire un lent va et vient tout en caressant sa poitrine._

 _Puis, je lui caressai le dos en cherchant l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Une fois trouvé, je le détachai pour lui retirer et le faire voler au pied de notre lit._

 _Felicity se libéra de mon étreinte et me repoussa afin de s'allonger sur moi. Elle me fit un de ses sourires dont elle avait le secret et me déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres._

 _Puis, elle quitta ma bouche pour descendre le long de mon corps afin de le couvrir de baisers. Arrivée à mon nombril, elle se redressa et entreprit d'enlever mon pantalon. Je l'aidai dans son entreprise et en profita pour essayer de la retourner. Le pantalon finit par atterrir lui aussi sur le sol. Je me retrouvai vite en boxer. Elle se baissa de nouveau pour embrasser mon ventre et continua de plus en plus bas. Elle fut arrêtée par mon boxer et leva la tête vers moi en me faisant un sourire coquin._

 _\- Felicity...je...vais pas...tentai-je de dire en essayant de la remonter sur moi_

 _\- Ne bouge pas, me dit-elle tout en continuant à m'embrasser à travers mon boxer._

 _Puis, elle remontait lentement en faisant la même chose. Arrivée à ma hauteur, elle me déposa un doux baiser dans le creux de mon cou. Elle posa une main sur ma joue et descendit la seconde à proximité de mon boxer et commença à me caresser à travers._

 _\- Felicity...je t'en prie...je...essayai-je de dire mais elle me stoppa par un tendre baiser._

 _Enlevant lentement son boxer, elle embrassant successivement mes lèvres, mon cou, mon torse pour descendre encore plus bas. Arrivant à ma virilité, elle commença un mouvement de va et vient, tout en m'embrassant le torse. Ma respiration s'accéléra en laissant échapper de temps en temps un gémissement de plaisir. Puis, elle se redressa, et, en un mouvement, je l'attrapai par les épaules pour la faire basculer doucement sur le matelas._

 _Je remontai lentement pour m'allonger sur elle, tout en parsemant son corps de baisers et de caresses. Je regardai son visage, puis l'embrassa dans le cou tendrement. Nos lèvres se cherchèrent longtemps avant de se trouver et de se frôler. Dès qu'elles se sont touchées, notre désir augmenta. Puis, je descendis ma main jusqu'à son bas ventre et lui enlevai sa culotte qui rejoignit rapidement nos affaires sur le sol. Tout en la caressant, je lui introduisis un doigt et commençai des vas et viens. Je sentis son corps vibrer sous mes caresses. Alors, je décidai de mettre à terme à ma torture. Je remontai ma main le long de son corps et touchai son visage._

 _J'écartai ses jambes à l'aide des miennes et la regardai avec désir. Elle était si belle ce soir. Elle l'était tout le temps, mais ce soir, c'était différent...elle l'était deux fois plus._

 _Je descendis ma main sur son sexe afin de m'assurer qu'elle était toujours prête pour moi. Puis, doucement, et tout en la regardant, je la pénétrai lentement nous arrachant un cri de plaisir. Je commençai à bouger doucement tout en continuant de l'embrasser._

 _Je lui souris et redescendis ma bouche jusqu'à ses seins. Je lui pinçai un téton entre mes lèvres et Felicity poussa un cri de surprise. Je la possédais enfin. J'avais attendu ce moment-là, toute la soirée et lui montré tout mon amour pour elle. J'effectuai un va et vient rapide, puis lorsque j'entendis les gémissements de mon épouse, j'accélérai le tempo. Felicity bascula la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, dans les oreillers. Tout en continuant mon va et vient, j'embrassai sa poitrine. Elle se cambra sous l'acte. Son corps suivit le rythme du mien et elle noua ses jambes autour de ma taille m'incitant à aller plus vite. Les mains de Felicity empoignèrent alors mon dos._

 _J'accélérai mes mouvements et elle poussa des soupirs de plus en plus forts. Alors, je l'accompagnai, mêlant les miens au siens. Puis, je stoppai mon étreinte et restai dans cette position encore quelques secondes. Nos corps tremblaient._

 _Nous nous regardions avec amour. Je lui déposai un baiser sur le nez et vint lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille "Je t'aime Felicity". Elle me répondit qu'elle aussi. Je me retirai et m'allongeai auprès d'elle. Je remontais alors la couette afin de couvrir nos corps. A ce moment-là, j'étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Je n'aurais jamais cru possible, qu'un jour, je puisse me marier avec elle…que je puisse être heureux, un jour…J'en profitai pour passer mes bras autour d'elle pour garder notre proximité. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur du corps de ma femme blottie contre moi. Je lui pris la main et nos doigts s'entrelacèrent. Puis, nous nous endormions collés l'un à l'autre._

 ** _C'était mon deuxième OS. Espère qu'elle vous a plu._**

 ** _En attente de vos commentaires._**


End file.
